


Good Morning America!

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Starting Steve's day with a little fun.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Good Morning America!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt from RM Drozd at [**The Fanfiction Renegades**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/162445808040951/) at Facebook - _Naughty morning shenanigans with whatever character you want waking Steve with a hearty “Good morning America” and a blowjob_.

Tony watched Steve sleep. He looked so young and innocent. Tony almost laughed out loud at the thought. This is the same man who was riding him like a wild horse a few hours previously. He still had to pinch himself to see if it was real sometimes. Steve was such a mix of old fashioned man of the past and totally uninhibited lover. Tony had found little that Steve wouldn’t at least try and usually with enthusiasm. 

Tony sat on the side of the bed and put his hand on Steve’s sheet covered ass. Steve moved a little and made a sound. Tony went still, not yet decided if he wanted to wake the sleeping Captain. 

Why not, he thought and decided that he’d give Steve a treat. Rogers loved having his cock sucked more than anyone Tony had ever been with. He often wondered if it was because it was more taboo back in his day… or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he just liked the suction or to watch. Tony wasn’t sure. It really didn’t matter at this point.

He carefully moved the sheet, exposing the ass he’d rested his hand on. He moved his hand over that fine ass, cupping it at the bottom where it was roundest. Steve groaned again and turned over. He was already hard, a natural morning occurrence. His eyes opened. He smiled lazily. 

“Good morning, America!” Tony purred in the same voice he used when they made love. 

Steve sat up. “What time is it? We have a call?” 

“It’s almost 8 am and we don’t have a call. I was up and was watching you sleep and had this urge to taste you.” Steve lay back down. Tony touched his cock with the hand that had been caressing his ass moment before. 

“Mmm,” Steve answered as he rolled over so he was flat on his back. He spread his legs, giving Tony room to lie between them. He reached his hand down and lazily stroked himself as he watched Tony watching him. “That sounds nice.” 

Tony lay between Steve’s long legs and looked up at him. He shooed Steve’s hand away and took him into his own hand. He stroked Steve slowly, loving the silky feel of his skin stretched over his iron hard cock. He already knew what Steve liked as he felt Steve go completely hard in his grip. He made a ring with his forefinger and thumb and slid it up and down until viscous precome welled up in the tiny opening. He leaned his mouth close and licked it, pressing the tip of his tongue against the opening before sucking Steve into his mouth. He let his hand slide all the way down to the base. He was leaning on his left elbow but was still able to move close enough to caress that place behind Steve’s balls that made him shiver and sometimes even whimper.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned. 

Tony let his finger move under Steve and press against his puckered little hole as he slid his mouth down as far as he could, taking as much of Steve as he could hold into his mouth. He loosened the grip of his fingers for now, knowing that the extra pressure would make Steve come faster. He didn’t want that. He wanted to make Steve beg him for release before he was done. 

He sucked, bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue on the underside, making sure to tease just below the head with the tip of his tongue when he was at the top. He didn’t speed his pace at all, keeping it slow even when Steve put both hands in his hair and tried to make him go faster. He let the suction go and grinned up at him.

“What are you doing to me?” Steve asked, his voice low and not without a note of desperation already. 

Tony slid his mouth down, taking as much as he could yet again. He picked up with the slow rhythm again. 

“Ohgodyes,” Steve growled as he tried yet again to fuck Tony’s mouth. Tony could feel his muscles tightening and he let his mouth go slack. “Damn it, Tony!” 

Tony just smiled and started over. He decided to end his torture this time. He sucked Steve as deep as he could while he moved his hand in tandem with his mouth. Steve’s muscles bunched up in his hips and his thighs as he arched upward. 

“Please,” he whispered as Tony took a deep breath and took Steve into the back of his throat, breathing when he pulled his head up every time. “Tony!” Steve writhed under him, grabbing the sheet on one and Tony’s hair in the other. His breath hissed out as Tony felt his cock begin to throb as Steve spilled into his mouth, and down his throat. Tony swallowed once then again and again until Steve finally went still beneath him.

Steve reached for him and Tony went to his arms. 

“That was a hell of a way to start the day,” Steve said as he kissed Tony.

“You’re not getting off that easy.” Tony pressed his own erection against Steve’s leg. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Steve told him as he pressed Tony onto his back and began removing his sleep pants.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
